This invention relates to digital computer network technology. More specifically, it relates to methods and apparatus for implementing dynamic channel changes at nodes of an access network.
Broadband access technologies such as cable, fiber optic, and wireless have made rapid progress in recent years. Recently there has been a convergence of voice and data networks which is due in part to US deregulation of the telecommunications industry. In order to stay competitive, companies offering broadband access technologies need to support voice, video, and other high-bandwidth applications over their local access networks. For networks that use a shared access medium to communicate between subscribers and the service provider (e.g., cable networks, wireless networks, etc.), providing reliable high-quality voice/video communication over such networks is not an easy task.
One type of broadband access technology relates to cable modem networks. A cable modem network or “cable plant” employs cable modems, which are an improvement of conventional PC data modems and provide high speed connectivity. Cable modems are therefore instrumental in transforming the cable system into a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunications services. Digital data on upstream and downstream channels of the cable network is carried over radio frequency (“RF”) carrier signals. Cable modems convert digital data to a modulated RF signal for upstream transmission and convert downstream RF signal to digital form. The conversion is done at a subscriber's facility. At a Cable Modem Termination System (“CMTS”), located at a Head End of the cable network, the conversions are reversed. The CMTS converts downstream digital data to a modulated RF signal, which is carried over the fiber and coaxial lines to the subscriber premises. The cable modem then demodulates the RF signal and feeds the digital data to a computer. On the return path, the digital data is fed to the cable modem (from an associated PC for example), which converts it to a modulated RF signal. Once the CMTS receives the upstream RF signal, it demodulates it and transmits the digital data to an external source.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical two-way hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) cable network system. It shows a Head End 102 (essentially a distribution hub) which can typically service about 40,000 homes. Head End 102 contains a CMTS 104 that is needed when transmitting and receiving data using cable modems. Primary functions of the CMTS include (1) receiving baseband data inputs from external sources 100 and converting the data for transmission over the cable plant (e.g., converting Ethernet or ATM baseband data to data suitable for transmission over the cable system); (2) providing appropriate Media Access Control (MAC) level packet headers for data received by the cable system, and (3) modulating and demodulating the data to and from the cable system.
Head End 102 connects through pairs of fiber optic lines 106 (one line for each direction) to a series of fiber nodes 108. Each Head End can support normally up to 80 fiber nodes. Pre-HFC cable systems used coaxial cables and conventional distribution nodes. Since a single coaxial cable was capable of transmitting data in both directions, one coaxial cable ran between the Head End and each distribution node. In addition, because cable modems were not used, the Head End of pre-HFC cable systems did not contain a CMTS. Returning to FIG. 1, each of the fiber nodes 108 is connected by a coaxial cable 110 to two-way amplifiers or duplex filters 112, which permit certain frequencies to go in one direction and other frequencies to go in the opposite direction (different frequency ranges are used for upstream and downstream paths). Each fiber node 108 can normally service up to 2000 subscribers. Fiber node 108, coaxial cable 110, two-way amplifiers 112, plus distribution amplifiers 114 along with trunk line 116, and subscriber taps, i.e. branch lines 118, make up the coaxial distribution system of an HFC system. Subscriber tap 118 is connected to a cable modem 120. Cable modem 120 is, in turn, connected to a network device 122, such as a subscriber computer.
In order for data to be able to be transmitted effectively over a wide area network such as HFC or other broadband computer networks, a common standard for data transmission is typically adopted by network providers. A commonly used and well known standard for transmission of data or other information over HFC networks is the Data Over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS). The DOCSIS standard has been publicly presented by Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. (Louisville, Colo.), in a document entitled, DOCSIS 1.1 RF Interface Specification (document control number SP-RFIv1.1-104-000407, Apr. 7, 2000). That document is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Data Communication in Cable Networks
In conventional DOCSIS systems, the CMTS may include a plurality of physically distinct line cards having appropriate hardware for communicating with cable modems in the network. Each line card is typically assigned to a separate DOCSIS domain, which is a collection of downstream and upstream channels for which a single MAC Allocation and Management protocol operates. Typically, each DOCSIS domain includes a single downstream channel and one or more upstream channels. The downstream channel is used by the CMTS to broadcast data to all cable modems (CMs) within that particular domain. Only the CMTS may transmit data on the downstream. In order to allow the cable modems of a particular DOCSIS domain to transmit data to the CMTS, the cable modems share one or more upstream channels within that domain. Access to the upstream channel is controlled using a time division multiplexing (TDM) approach. Such an implementation requires that the CMTS and all cable modems sharing an upstream channel within a particular domain have a common concept of time so that when the CMTS tells a particular cable modem to transmit data at time T, the cable modem understands what to do. “Time” in this context may be tracked using a counter, commonly referred to as a timestamp counter, which, according to conventional implementations is a 32-bit counter that increments by one every clock pulse.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram of a conventional configuration for a cable network 200. As shown in FIG. 2, the CMTS 210 may include a plurality of physically distinct line cards, e.g. line card A 202 and line card B 204. Each line card provides a separate interface for communicating with a specific group of cable modems in the network. For example, line card A 202 includes a distinct group of ports (e.g., 205, 212) for communicating with cable modem Group A 260a, and line card B includes a separate distinct group of ports (e.g., 225, 222) for communicating with cable modem Group B 260b. 
Each line card within CMTS 210 includes a separate MAC controller for controlling the group of ports which reside on that physical line card. For example, on line card A, MAC controller 206 controls downstream transmitter 212 and the plurality of upstream receivers 205. Similarly, the MAC controller 208 on line card B controls downstream transmitter 222 and the plurality of upstream receivers 225.
According to conventional techniques, each MAC controller includes its own unique timestamp counter for generating a local time reference specific to the particular line card on which it resides. Thus, for example, MAC controller 206 includes a first timestamp counter (not shown) which generates a local time reference to be used by line card A for communicating with the plurality of Group A cable modems. Likewise, MAC controller 208 includes its own timestamp counter (not shown) for generating a local time reference to be used by line card B for communicating with the Group B cable modems. Typically, in conventional CMTS systems, the timestamp counters which reside on different line cards are not synchronized.
Because data-over-cable service is a relatively new and emerging technology, conventional cable networks have been designed to be efficient in handling burst data transmissions from the plurality of network cable modems to the CMTS. Additionally, conventional cable network configurations are designed to take into account the asymmetrical bandwidth allocation on the upstream and downstream channels. For example, a downstream channel will typically have a bandwidth of 30-50 Mbps, and an upstream channel will typically have a bandwidth of 1-10 Mbps. In taking the above factors into account, it is common practice to statically configure each line card to include a single downstream channel transmitter and a pre-determined number of upstream channel receivers (up to a maximum of 6 upstream receivers).
Due to the static configuration of conventional cable networks such as that shown in FIG. 2, it is common practice to assign the downstream and upstream channels of each physical line card within the CMTS to a unique DOCSIS domain. By assigning each line card (and its associated downstream and upstream channels) to a unique DOCSIS domain, one is able to take full advantage of the limited addressing space available within each DOCSIS domain. In the example of FIG. 2, line card A is associated with domain A which includes one downstream A channel 213 and six upstream A channels 219. The cable modems which use the domain A downstream and upstream channels to communicate with the CMTS (e.g., Group A cable modems 260a) are considered to be part of domain A and share a common address map specific to domain A. Similarly, line card B is associated with domain B, which includes a single downstream B channel 223, and a plurality of upstream B channels 229. The cable modems of Group B (260b) which use the domain B upstream and downstream channels to communicate with the CMTS are considered to be part of domain B, and share a common address map specific to domain B. Thus, according to convention al techniques, each cable modem is constrained to use only those upstream or downstream channels associated with a given DOCSIS domain, and is therefore bandwidth limited.
While such a configuration provides for simplicity in terms of implementation, it may not be the most advantageous configuration for handling new and emerging broadband network applications such as video-on-demand, telephony, etc. Accordingly, there exists a continual need to improve access network configurations in order to accommodate new and emerging network applications and technologies.